greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Temporada 11 (Grey's Anatomy)
La onceava temporada de Grey's Anatomy se estrenó el 25 de septiembre de 2014. Se transmitió los jueves a las 8 pm por ABC. Exactamente como la temporada anterior, esta temporada contó con 24 episodios, estando al aire en dos bloques ininterrumpido. Sorpresivamente, el octavo episodio figura como el final de la mitad de la temporada, mientras que la temporada pasada, fue el duodécimo. Resumen Tramas * Como su media hermana Maggie toma el trabajo de Cristina, Meredith empieza a recordar más y más sobre su madre y ayuda a su nueva hermana a conocer un poco mejor a Ellis. Maggie tiene problemas para encajar y empieza a extrañar a sus padres, pero al final se vuelve amiga de los demás. * Richard intenta hacer frente al hecho de que tiene una hija, y no sabe cómo decirle a Maggie que él es su padre. Cuando finalmente lo hace, ella está enfadada con él por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Tiene dificultades para acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero empiezan a formar una buena relación profesional. * Callie y Arizona empiezan su aventura para tener otro hijo, pero cuando Arizona empieza a tomar su especialidad en cirugía fetal, empiezan a pelear de nuevo. Se dan cuenta de todos los pasos que han tomado en los últimos años eran simplemente tiritas, y deciden ir a terapia de pareja. Después de una separación de 30 días recomendado por el terapeuta, Callie se da cuenta de que tratar constantemente de arreglar su relación es lo que las ha estado matando lentamente, poniendo así fin a la relación. * Callie se une con Owen para dedicar su investigación para hacer que los veteranos vuelvan a caminar y encuentra alegría en su vida como una mujer soltera. Owen extraña a Cristina y asume el proyecto para crear algo bueno en su vida para llenar el hueco que ha dejado. * Arizona descubre que su mentora, la cirujana fetal Nicole Herman, tiene un tumor cerebral. A Nicole sólo le quedan 6 meses de vida, y decide utilizar esos meses para enseñarle a Arizona todo lo que sabe sobre la cirugía. Arizona decide mantener en secreto la condición de Nicole a cambio del conocimiento, pero se interesa demasiado y "traiciona" a Nicole por buscar más sobre su tumor. Ella accidentalmente mete a Amelia en esto, quien en última instancia afirma que puede extirpar el tumor. * Alex y Bailey luchar por un lugar en la junto, que al final es otorgado a Bailey. fight over the board seat, which is ultimately granted to Bailey. Lebackes despide a Alex cuando descubre que Alex podría estar dejando su práctica, pero Alex es contratado en el Grey Sloan ahora como el especialista de cirugía pediátrica para cubrir el departamento ahora que Arizona empezó a aprender de Nicole. *La hermana de Ben, Rosalind, es hospitalizada y revela que es transgénero. * Amelia se convierte en la Jefa de Neurocirugía y discute con su hermano cuando quiere recuperar su trabajo. Todos los secretos de su pasado salen a la luz, lo que la hace más cercana con Owen, quien sabe lo que se siente tener un pasado difícil. * Jackson y April se preparan para la llegada de su bebé con la ayuda de sus madres, pero resulta que el bebé tiene una grave condición médica. Ella da a luz a un niño Samuel, quien muere poco después de nacer. * Jo y Stephanie empiezan su tercer año de residencia. Jo empieza a cansarse de la amistad de Meredith y Alex. Stephanie es quien descubre que el bebé de April y Jackson tiene una condición fatal. *En su camino al aeropuerto para regresar a Washington, Derek resulta gravemente herido en un accidente de coche que le deja con muerte cerebral y Meredith firma los papeles para desconectarlo. *Después del funeral de Derek y siendo incapaz de hacer frente a su pérdida, Meredith se va de Seattle con sus hijos y nadie sabe dónde está. Varios meses después, es revelado que está esperando su tercer hijo y luego da a luz a un niña llamada Ellis. Ella regresa a Seattle. *Owen y April van al extranjero para un programa de entrenamiento quirúrgico militar de tres meses. April termina extendiendo su licencia, pero más tarde vuelve a Seattle. *Catherine le pide a Richard que se case con ella y más tarde se casan en la capilla del hospital. Lo celebran en la casa de Meredith y Derek. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ellen Pompeo como Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Justin Chambers como Dr. Alex Karev (23/24) *Chandra Wilson como Dr. Miranda Bailey (23/24) *James Pickens, Jr. como Dr. Richard Webber (22/24) *Sara Ramírez como Dr. Callie Torres (22/24) *Kevin McKidd como Dr. Owen Hunt (24/24) *Jessica Capshaw como Dr. Arizona Robbins (22/24) *Sarah Drew como Dr. April Kepner (21/24) *Jesse Williams como Dr. Jackson Avery (21/24) *Caterina Scorsone como Dr. Amelia Shepherd (23/24) *Camilla Luddington como Dr. Jo Wilson (23/24) *Jerrika Hinton como Dr. Stephanie Edwards (23/24) *Kelly McCreary como Dr. Maggie Pierce (22/24) (a partir de All I Could Do Was Cry; anteriormente recurrente) *Patrick Dempsey como Dr. Derek Shepherd (17/24) Estrellas Invitadas Recurrentes *Geena Davis como Dra. Nicole Herman (12/24) *Jason George como Dr. Ben Warren (13/24) *Sally Pressman como Joven Ellis Grey (2/24) *Kate Burton como Dra. Ellis Grey (2/24) *Patrick Fabian como Dr. Oliver Lebackes (1/24) *Rebecca Field como Sabine McNeil (1/24) *Billy Malone como Jon McNeil (1/24) *J. August Richards como Joven Richard Webber (1/24) *Nicholas D'Agosto como Dr. Graham Maddox (3/24) *Connie Ray como Karen Kepner (2/24) *Debbie Allen como Catherine Avery (6/24) *Marla Sokoloff como Glenda Castillo (2/24) *Lance Gross como Dr. Ethan Boyd (2/24) *Debra Mooney como Evelyn Hunt (1/24) *Drew Rausch como John Finch (1/24) *Kevin Alejandro como Dan Pruitt (2/24) *Samantha Sloyan como Dra. Penelope Blake (1/24) *Heather Matarazzo como Joan Paulson (2/24) *Dan O'Brien como Keith Gardner (2/24) *Giacomo Gianniotti como Dr. Andrew DeLuca (2/24) *Joe Adler como Dr. Isaac Cross (2/24) *Irene Keng como Dra. Audrey Shaw (2/24) *Joe Dinicol como Dr. Mitchell Spencer (2/24) Estrellas Invitadas *Jennifer Rhodes como Jean Dominy Co-Estrellas Recurrentes *Cynthia Youngblood como Enfermera Cynthia Youngblood (1/24) *Curtis Walker como Chico (1/24) *Aria Leabu como Meredith Grey niña (2/24) *Danny Jacobs como Doctor (2/24) *Casey Corn como Enfermera (1/24) *Jela K. y Jael Moore como Zola Grey Shepherd (5/24) *Payton Silver como Dr. Knox (3/24) *Grace Rowe como Paramédica Grace (1/24) *Nicole Cummins como Paramédica Nicole Cummins (3/24) *JoAnna Rhambo como Enfermera (1/24) *Teresa Huang como Enfermera Ruth (1/24) *Kevin Clarke como Paramédico Kevin Clarke (2/24) *Gregory Michael Smith como Paramédico (2/24) *James Holloway como Paramédico Clyde (1/24) *Olivia-Diane Joseph como Enfermera (1/24) *Shi Ne Nielson como Paramédico (1/24) *Danny Nero como Anestesiólogo (1/24) *J. Omar Castro como Paramédico (1/24) *Michael Anthony Rogers como Paramédico (2/24) *Ariel Felix como Anestesiólogo (1/24) *Carissa Kosta como Enfermera (1/24) *Mara Hall como Enfermera Kathleen (1/24) *Alixandree Antoine como Enfermera (1/24) *Jennifer Lauren DiBella como Andrea Dibella (1/24) *Kate Mines como Enfermera Gloria (1/24) *Wayne Lopez como Paramédico (1/24) *Aniela Gumbs como Zola Grey Shepherd (2/24) *Robert Neary como Hal (2/24) *John Cappon como Paramédico John (1/24) Notas y Trivia *Esta temporada es la primera en la que Sandra Oh, quien interpreta a Cristina Yang, no aparece, aunque su personaje, interpretado por alguien más, apareció en un episodio. *ABC oficialmente renovó a Grey's Anatomy para su onceava temporada el 8 de mayo de 2014. *Shonda declaró que esta temporada va a ser una temporada muy centrada en Meredith.. *En esta temporada hay muchos flashback, apareciendo numerosos clips de temporadas pasadas, especialmente de escenas de Meredith-Derek de las temporadas 1, 2, 3, 5, y 8. *Ellen Pompeo pintó más oscuro su pelo en esta temporada que se correlaciona con las historias oscuras de Meredith. * Esta temporada parece contener una gran cantidad de episodios centrados alrededor de uno o dos personaje(s) específico(s). **Puzzle With a Piece Missing se centra en Maggie. **Only Mama Knows se centra en Meredith y Ellis. **Bend & Break se centra en Callie y Arizona. **Could We Start Again, Please? se centra en Amelia y Derek. **All I Could Do Was Cry se centra en Jackson and April. **Staring at the End se centra en Nicole Herman. **The Distance se centra en Amelia. **How to Save a Life se centra en Derek. *Meredith Grey narró los voice overs (voz en off) de 19 episodios. **Maggie Pierce narró el voice over de Puzzle With a Piece Missing. **Los voice overs de Only Mama Knows y She's Leaving Home fueron compartidos conEllis Grey. **Arizona Robbins y Callie Torres hicieron el voice over de Bend & Break. **April Kepner narró el voice over de All I Could Do Was Cry. **Nicole Herman narró el voice over de Staring at the End. **Amelia Shepherd hizo el voice over de The Distance. *Sarah Drew estaba embarazada cuando la primera mitad de la temporada fue filmada, dando a luz justo después de filmar el episodio 11. Por esto mismo, ella no apareció en los episodios 12 y 13. *Sólo hay dos actores del elenco principal que aparecieron en cada episodio de esta temporada, Ellen Pompeo y Kevin McKidd. *El elenco empezó a filmar la temporada el 25 de julio de 2014 y terminaron el 5 de mayo de 2015. *El 24 de octubre de 2014, fue anunciado que Kelly McCreary fue promovida a regular para la serie. Sin embargo, fue hasta el episodio 11 cuando fue acreditada como tal. Episodios 11x01-1.jpg|'I Must Have Lost It on the Wind'|link=I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02-7.jpg|'Puzzle With a Piece Missing'|link=Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03-5.jpg|'Got to Be Real'|link=Got to Be Real 11x04-1.jpg|'Only Mama Knows'|link=Only Mama Knows 11x05-11.jpg|'Bend & Break'|link=Bend & Break 11x06-4.jpg|'Don't Let's Start'|link=Don't Let's Start 11x07-6.jpg|'Could We Start Again, Please?'|link=Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08-13.jpg|'Risk'|link=Risk 11x09-19.jpg|'Where Do We Go From Here'|link=Where Do We Go From Here 11x10-18.jpg|'The Bed's Too Big Without You'|link=The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11-2.jpg|'All I Could Do Was Cry'|link=All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12-2.jpg|'The Great Pretender'|link=The Great Pretender 11x13-2.jpg|'Staring at the End'|link=Staring at the End 11x14-10.jpg|'The Distance'|link=The Distance 11x15-1.jpg|'I Feel the Earth Move'|link=I Feel the Earth Move 11x16-9.jpg|'Don't Dream It's Over'|link=Don't Dream It's Over 11x17-3.jpg|'With or Without You'|link=With or Without You 11x18-16.jpg|'When I Grow Up'|link=When I Grow Up 11x19-10.jpg|'Crazy Love'|link=Crazy Love 11x20-1.jpg|'One Flight Down'|link=One Flight Down 11x21-5.jpg|'How to Save a Life'|link=How to Save a Life 11x22-8.jpg|'She's Leaving Home'|link=She's Leaving Home 11x23-3.jpg|'Time Stops'|link=Time Stops 11x24-1.jpg|'You're My Home'|link=You're My Home Recepción Lanzamiento del DVD El boxset de "Grey's Anatomy: La Onceava Temporada completa – La vida cambia" fue puesto a la venta el 18 de agosto de 2015 en la Región 1. El 5 de octubre y el 7 de 2015, el DVD fue puesto a la venta en las regiones 2 y 4 respectivamente. Detalles del juego El box set contiene los 24 episodio de la temporada, con uno extendido. La caja del DVD incluye 6 discos. Extras *Extensión del episodio: You're My Home *¿Cómo decir adiós? - la creadora del show Shonda Rhimes refleja la pérdida desgarradora del personaje de la serie Dr. Derek Shepherd, también conocido como McDreamy. (min 4:46) *Escenas eliminadas: De regreso de los muertos, estas escenas tienen una nueva vida en DVD. **"Si se ve como un pato" - Got to Be Real (min 00:43) **"¿Dejaste su apéndice dentro de él?" - Got to Be Real (min 1:00) **"El pequeño príncipe" - Bend & Break (min 1:40) **"El pequeño príncipe (parte 2)" - Bend & Break (min 1:42) **"Esta cosa con Amelia Shepherd. ¿Escuchaste?" - Could We Start Again, Please? (min 00:48) **"Watch It!" - Where Do We Go From Here (min 00:53) **"Rompimos sus corazones" - The Bed's Too Big Without You (min 1:38) **"Nuestros bebés están en problemas" - The Bed's Too Big Without You (min 2:22) **"Glass Hookers Shouldn't Throw Stones" - All I Could Do Was Cry (min 1:10) **"Juego de caras" - The Distance (min 00:23) **"¿Tú crees en él?" - With or Without You (min 00:25) Galería Promocionales del Elenco Sólo las fotos promocionales de Caterina Scorsone fueron hechos, ya que es un nuevo miembro del reparto principal. Amelia Shepherd - T11 - (1).jpg Amelia Shepherd - T11 - (2).jpg Amelia Shepherd - T11 - (3).jpg Posters GA - T11 -Poster.jpg Referencias Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Grey's Anatomy